Dear Juliet,
by OnlyVampiresCanLoveForever
Summary: Okay, so this is what I think would have happened if Bella had written Juliet a letter durring Eclipse. Rated G. P.S. In my story Bella's mom is full-blood Italian and Bella is half. Inspired by movie "Letters To Juliet".
1. Dear Juliet, What do I do?

Dear Juliet,

Alright, I suppose I'll just start from the beginning . . . .

They say that the glory of first love is frighteningly, passionately, devastatingly forceful and pure, and it never goes away. And, from my experience, they are absolutely right.

My very first love, Edward, was everything I had hoped for in a man, and in just a few months I was absolutely, with my entire being, head over heals in love with him.

Then, just a few months after we met, and even fewer since we started dating, he did something that tragically flawed our perfect love story, and would later on in our lives cause a violent path of destruction and pain for everyone, he left.

He refused to carry on a long distance relationship with me when he moved, he just ended it completely, telling me that I was no good for him and he didn't want me to come with him. Which I offered - begged - to do.

A few months later, after undescribable pain and a zombie-like depression, I befriended Jacob.

Jacob is a long time family friend, and both our parents where overjoyed over our new-found friendship, especially since he was bringing me out of my depression and making me feel more like me again. More like me than I had in a long time.

In a twisted turn of events, and one _huge_ count of stupidity on my part, Edward had gotten the wrongful information that I had committed suicide and died, and was going to try to kill himself.

And though I knew the dangers of going to stop him - possibly even deadly - I went. Because I found that, even through all that, I still loved him, and I had never stopped.

Now that they're both back in my life, they have engaged in an all-out war over my love.

Edward is my first love, the one that can make me laugh, cry, and just _feel_ like no one else can. He knows me like no one else does, and a piece of my heart will always belong to him, no matter what.

Jacob is one of my best friends. Next to Alice, Edward's adopted stood by me in the darkest time of my life. He held me while I cried and sobbed and gave up on everything - myself included. He stepped back and let me stumble around a little before I could actually stand on my own. He never gave up on me, even when everyone else did. He did leave me for a time while Edward was away, but it was for my own good. (By the way Edward left and broke it off for my own good too, he never wanted to leave me.) Now he's so sure he's in love with me, the problem is, I don't know _how_ I feel about him.

I mean, my first time falling in love was an automatic, Cinderella, sweep-you-off-your-feet kind of thing. If this _is_ love, could it be that Jacob's is much slower and not as intense?

And so that brings me to Italy, my homeland, so I can think not about what Edward wants, or what Jacob wants, or what my family wants. But to, for once in my life, focus solely on what _I _want.

That is why I'm writing to you, I don't know what I want.

An elder in my family told me "Find the key to your heart. Then you can unlock your true self ." But, what is the key to my heart? Is it a person? A thing? How do I 'unlock' my heart? What do his words even mean, anyway?

Oh, Juliet, what do I do?

Love,

Isabella

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wondering if I'm possessed or not?** **(On a side note: I'm not.) Review! Review! Review! By the way, that first story I talked about on my profile is still on it's way. (And it's better than this one!)**


	2. Thank You, Juliet

Dear Juliet,

I just thought you might want to be informed on my choice.

Well, I was walking along the streets of Italy one day - looking at wine vineyards and cracked stone houses, yet dreaming of dull yellow school walls and an unimaginable amount of rain - when I looked at a young couple, who where obviously in an argument.

The young man stormed away from her after yelling angry words, "That's it! I don't want you anymore! Enough is enough!," in Italian. It was obviously not his first language - the words where sloppy and some where improvised. But, since it is my mother tongue, I could make it out.

The young woman looked devastated.

I remembered that, how when Edward left me it felt like half of me was missing, like I could only be whole with him, and how I still feel like that, being away from him just a short period of time now . . .

And then, it came to me: Edward. _He_ was my other half, my soul-mate, the one I can never feel complete without. I want Edward.

So now I am writing to you in a haste, my hand writing scrawled. My flight leaves in an hour and I must hurry to get home to my Edward and tell him my decision.

I just want to thank you, Juliet, for giving me some one to talk to about this who won't say a word in response. For giving me a chance to put things in perspective for myself. And for helping me unlock my heart, and have a look at what's inside. Thank you, Juliet.

Love,

Isabella


End file.
